Under the Bed
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Lewie and Beast where just playing around in their room when one of them came across somthing under Ethan's bed. What was under the bed and will Ethan get in trouble for it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Stuck In the Middle in was a quest from **jjlawrence235**

Note: Lewie and Beast are eleven in this story which I think thats their real ages anyway.

* * *

Lewie and Beast where messing around in there bedroom they share with their older brother Ethan. As they where playing floor hockey the mishit ball made out off their old underwear went under Ethan's bead. Lewie looked at Beast as it was his fault that he hit the underwear ball under Ethan's bed even if Lewie did not block the shot.

"Now you have to get it."

"Why do I have too? You're the one closer to the bed."

"But I did not hit the underwear ball. So you should get it."

"Fine but next time you are getting it."

Beast crawled to Ethan's bed and went on his belly to get the ball. His short arms was felling around and was touching most of the toys they left behind. He soon felt some kind of magazine and decided to pull it out on hopes to be able to get the ball. Beast did not even seen what the magazine was but Lewie did and his eyes went big as well as his dick. On the cover was a naked girl with big breasts.

"Wow Ethan is going to be in trouble."

Beast stopped what he was doing and stood up to see the magazine. His eyes and dick also got big. Beast looked at his brother and back at the magazine. Beast quickly closed the door and went back to Lewie.

"Wow can't believe Ethan has this. Where do you think he got it?" Beast asked.

"I have no clue. You just want to look inside?"

"Yes I do and seeing your shorts you do too."

Lewie looked seeing that he was hard and was happy that Beast was also hard. The young boys don't get hard much. Only when they are wrestling in their underwear or just taking a shower together. For only being eleven they have not done anything sexual. This was the first sexual thing they had ever seen. Even their brother dose not jack off in bed when they are in the room.

In fact the twins have no clue about jacking off and just thing their dicks are just for peeing and getting hard at random times. The boys sat on the bed and went throw the magazine. They just smiled seeing naked girls in different posses that hide their pussies. When they came across one that did their eyes widen.

"Where is her weenie?" Beast asked.

"I don't think girls have those. I want to know what is this stain on her boobs."

"Maybe Ethan spilled something on it."

The boys went throw some more pages and came across one with a young naked boy and the girl has his dick half way in her mouth.

"Why is she putting his dick in her mouth?" Lewie asked.

"I don't know but it looks like he likes it."

The boys wanted to see what the next photo is going to be but heard someone coming up the stairs. They quickly put the magazine back under the bed and got off of Ethan's bed. Lewie quickly went to the door and opened it. Once Lewie was next to his brother Ethan came in and plopped onto his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Man what a day." Ethan said.

Lewie and Beast did not know if they should tell Ethan that they found his magazine. All they knew is they wanted to try out what they saw in it and the only place to do that is outside in their fort.

"Well I guess we will let you sleep. We be outside in our fort." Lewie said.

The young boys where soon outside in their fort both of them naked. None of them said anything for awhile. They where just waiting to see if it was still safe.

"So who is going to put a weenie in their mouth?" Beast asked.

"I don't know. The only girls we can get is our sisters but they will tell on us. So I guess we have to do it ourselves."

"I thought only girls where only allowed to put a weenie in their mouths."

"Well I guess we will be the first boys to do it."

"Well ok but you have to go first because I am the one who found the magazine."

Lewie knew Beast was right. Beast stood up while Lewie was on his knees. The slightly younger boy took a deep breath before putting his brother's dick into his mouth. Beast moaned a little as Lewie just sucked on it. None of the boys knew that they had to bob up and down on the dick. After a few minutes it was Lewie's turn. When Beast put his mouth on his brother's dick Lewie moaned as well.

After awhile they heard their names bring called. They quickly got dressed and went inside thinking It was no big deal putting a weenie in your mouth. They might even do it again and to see what other photos where in the magazine. They did not have the chance to find out or keep on putting each others dicks in their mouths for a few days. Any time they tried to something got in the way.

When they did finally had time the boys quickly went for the magazine and went throw the same photos as their little dicks become hard. They stopped at the page they saw last and looked at each other before turning the page. Their eyes widen seeing the same guy licking the same girls ass. They just looked at each other and back at the photo that also had a cum stain on it.

"Why is he licking her butt when poo comes out of there?" Lewie asked.

"I don't know but she looks like she is liking it."

"Yah it dose, and Ethan spilled something on the magazine again."

"He is going to become messier then us soon if he keeps spilling stuff."

The boys looked at the photo little bit longer before turning the page. Their eyes went wide once again when they seen the two once again but this time the guy had his dick in her ass. By the look of things they both where enjoying it. The brothers just looked at each other and back at the magazine.

"Wow" the twins said at the same time.

"He has his weenie up her butt." Beast said.

"Yah and they look like they both like it."

The boys soon went throw the whole magazine seeing different girls sucking dick and getting fucked in the ass. Each page had Ethen's dry cum on it. Once the boys where done looking at every photo they decided to look at them again but they heard someone coming. Beast put the magazine back and the boys soon left the room bumping into Ethan. Ethan for one was to tired to care after helping Hardly at the shop.

The twins soon made a B line to there fort and got naked. They both took turns putting each others dicks into their mouth for awhile until they wanted to try putting their dick into their brother's ass.

"I think I should put my weenie in your butt first since I put your weenie in my mouth first."

"That sounds fair."

Beast soon was on his hands and knees while Lewie got ready to aim his dick into his brother's ass. However when Lewie tried it did not want to go in. Lewie tried again but nothing.

"It's not working."

"Maybe you have to lick my butt like the guys did in the photos."

"I don't want to taste poo."

"Don't worry I did not poop today."

Being good enough for Lewie he started to lick Beast's ass causing him to moan. Lewie thought he was doing a good job by the sounds Beast was making. After a few more licks Lewie thought Beast's ass was ready for his dick. This time when Lewie put his dick by Beast's ass hole in slipped in causing Beast to moan. Just like the "blow job" Lewie did not thrust thinking this is how this is done.

After awhile Beast wanted a turn and just like Lewie he started to lick his brother's ass. Lewie started to moan and after a few more licks Beast thought Lewie was ready. Lewie moaned as Beast's dick slid into his ass. Beast stood inside for a little while before he wanted Lewie's dick in his ass again. When he pulled out Lewie moaned once again like him.

When they got ready to go again they been called. Two weeks have passed of the twins not being able to go into their fort and do the things they have done last time. The twins happened to be grounded for not handing over their dirty cloths. Ethan volunteered to stay home to watch them. The twins liked the idea Ethan watching them.

After a few hours of the twins horsing around they got hungry and went down stairs only to see Ethan watching porn on the house laptop. The sound was off but they could tell the people in the video are enjoying what they where doing and what they been doing was not how to suck a dick as well as being fucked. The boys soon went back to the room to do what they saw in the video.

Once in the room they quickly got naked and thought of an idea to suck each other at the same time. They called it double suck. Both boys moaned as they sucked away. They kept at it until they had the felling they where going to pee. Not wanting to pee in their brother's mouth pulled out and they both headed to the bathroom to pee. However they did not have to go.

The boys did not think nothing of it and went back to their room to start sucking each other again. This time when they felt they had to pee again they kept sucking the other. Soon enough their bodies started to shake as they where having their first orgasm. The boys soon pulled out and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Lewie asked.

"I don't know but it was awesome. You want to do it again but in our butts?"

"Yah."

"This time I'm sliding my weenie in your butt."

Lewie was soon on his hands and knees as Beast started to rim Lewie. Lewie quickly moaned and was ready to have Beast's dick in his ass. Once Lewie was nice and ready that is what happened. Lewie and Beast started to moan as Beast started to fuck away. He started going fast like the guy in the video. The more Beast fucked Lewie the more they moaned. Soon enough Beast had his second dry cum causing Lewie to moan again.

After a few breaths Beast pulled out and got ready for his turn to be fucked. Beast just moaned as Lewie was rimming him. Once Beast was ready Lewie slid his dick into Beast causing them both to moan once again. After a few thrusts Lewie started going faster until he had his dry cum inside Beast causing Beast to moan too. The boys soon heard Earthen coming up the stairs and they quickly got dressed and that meant forgetting to put their underwear on.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, please let e know.


End file.
